


Magical

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers characters as Disney cast members, Disney World & Disneyland, Disney adventures, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Loki is Mickey Mouse, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Poor Loki, Random & Short, Tony Being Tony, Tony is Prince Charming, and Thor is Pheobus, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: Tony swears his face hurt from smiling at kids all day, which wouldn’t be a hardship considering he loved kids, if it wasn’t for how god damn ridiculous his outfit was.“Charming,” someone calls and, god help him, he fucking turns around to it.





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> I have basically no idea what working for Disney entails, I just thought it would be fun to have the Avengers cast playing Disney characters. Also technically Charming has blue eyes so Tony probs wouldn't make the cut if he was the RDJ version but 616 Tony would pass fine. Or you can imagine one of the Disney cast people gave so little fucks that they overlooked that because no one knows cares about the princes anyways.

Tony swears his face hurt from smiling at kids all day, which wouldn’t be a hardship considering he loved kids, if it wasn’t for how god damn ridiculous his outfit was. “Charming,” someone calls and, god help him, he fucking turns around to it. Stephen looks absolutely _enthused_ and equally ridiculous in his Shang costume but since they were hidden away from the prying eyes of the children he flips Stephen off.

“I am _not_ Prince Charming,” he says even though he was currently wearing a Prince Charming costume. Being an employee if Disney was terrible, he has decided, if for no other reason than being stuck in a stupid costume all day wearing a wig that itched like hell.

Stephen grins, “if I have to be Shang you have to be Charming. I’m not even Chinese, I’m from Nepal. Enough of that though, where did Smith go?” he asks and Tony laughs.

Oh man he might hate his position, one he was all but forced to take when his aunt Peggy told him to get ‘real’ job experience, but Steve hated being John Smith more than any other Disney employee hated their job probably. He applied for Phoebus but Thor got that position and he ended up playing John Smith. Tony was about ninety percent sure the position killed a little of his soul every day but he had to admit it was pretty fun to watch.

“Not sure where he is, but have you seen Loki?” he asks. If anyone had a worse position than Steve it was Loki given that he was playing Mickey Mouse and those outfits were hot as _fuck_. Even so Tony had to admit that Loki’s new habit of making that surprised Mickey Mouse noise whenever someone poked him awake was fucking _hilarious_. Sometimes Tony woke him up in the middle of the night just to hear him go ‘ho-hoo’ before reaming Tony a new one for disrupting his sleep.

“I think he’s harassing Minnie Mouse again, please go rescue her and send Steve my way if you find him,” Stephen says and they part ways. Tony finds Loki with Minnie, who was trying to pull his head off while Loki swore up a storm. Tony would have laughed regardless of the situation, but the fact that Loki was still talking in his Mickey Mouse voice made this all the more hilarious.

“Hey Minnie, maybe if you drop kick him his head will fall off,” Tony suggests. Minnie starts laughing and Loki straightens up and he moves to flip Tony off but his giant Mickey glove made the action look more ridiculous than anything. “Just making suggestions,” Tony says in an innocent tone.

Loki pulls at his Mickey head a few times and it finally comes loose, “oh thank _god_ ,” he says as he drops the head on the ground. Tony wrinkles his nose as Loki’s smell wafts towards him but refrains from saying anything. Loki had to ruminate in his own stench all day; he knew he needed seventeen showers and the hopes and dreams of small children to clean himself. “Don’t you wrinkle your nose at me, Tony, I’ve been smelling myself all day in this thing and I think one of the other people who plays Mickey threw up in here. _Ugh_ ,” Loki says, wrinkling his nose at the head he just pulled off.

“Yeah, yeah, your job sucks,” Tony says, moving closer to give Loki a kiss. God help his nose hairs as they burned off but he keeps quiet about it.

Across the room Minnie makes a noise of disgust, “I can’t believe he kissed you after you told him you spent a whole day in a throw up head. That’s either true love or Tony is crazy,” she says, removing her own head.

Loki raises an eyebrow at Tony, who grins, “what can I say? I’m Prince Charming,” he says and Loki lets out a needlessly dramatic eye roll as Tony cackles.

“Whatever. Just help me get out of this thing so I can shower the Disney magic off myself,” Loki says sarcastically. Tony helps him out of the costume and holds back all opinions on Loki’s stink until he’s gone and Tony is free to go breath fresh air outside.

Thor finds him huffing air that didn’t smell like too much time in a nasty suit in the sun and shakes his head, “you are more dedicated that I am. There is no way I would help him out of that Mickey costume,” he says and Tony shrugs.

“He doesn’t make fun of me in this wig,” Tony says, pointing at his head. “It’s a shitty tradeoff in retrospect but it’s Loki so that’s pretty much expected.” Loki had a weird habit of always getting his own way even when he didn’t, which was confusing and odd but then that was also very Loki.

“I’d rather be made fun of,” Thor says, shaking his head. “Have you seen Stephen?” he asks.

Tony snorts, “I saw him like ten minutes ago but he was looking for Steve,” he says. Their ability to organize was shit but they all managed to find each other when it was important- namely when they all wanted to get wasted after work. Which was now.

Thor nods, “good to know. Is Clint coming?” he asks.

“Yeah, Bruce too,” he says. Poor bastard has spent the whole day pretending to be an extrovert and now he was going to spend the rest of his night getting wasted while lamenting about being the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. At least his girlfriend got cast as Belle, Tony guessed.

“Oh? Is Betty coming then?” he asks but Tony shakes his head.

“Prior family engagement, which is a nice way of saying her father is a twat.” For some reason the man had it out for Bruce but he handled it all relatively well. Better than Tony would have anyways.

“Yes Odin is an asshole, why is this relevant?” Loki asks, appearing in _record_ time and smelling strongly of soap.

Tony frowns, “we were talking about Ross actually but how the hell did you shower that fast?” he asks and Loki shrugs.

“If you saw the shower I had to work with and spent all day smelling yourself like I did you’d understand my ability to shower at top speeds. But no, you get to go around in a cute little prince suit talking to children all day,” he says, wrinkling his nose though if it’s in disgust or jealousy Tony has no idea.

“You talk to children all day too,” Thor points out.

“Not if I can help it,” Loki mumbles. Tony shakes his head, still unsure how Loki managed to go from smelling like death to citrus in roughly ten minutes or why Loki hated kids so much. He sure as hell didn’t want any but kids were adorable, what’s to hate?

“At least you get to avoid itchy wigs,” Tony tells him and Thor lets out an annoyed sigh because he got stuck with a wig too. He knew Tony’s pain.

Loki rolls his eyes, “ah yes, I get to avoid itchy wigs, but my tradeoff is that my head is stuck in a giant Mickey Mouse head that someone almost certainly vomited in yesterday. Fantastic,” he says sarcastically. Tony doesn’t feel like an asshole for laughing because Thor does too and they both earn withering glares from Loki. They exchange an unapologetic high five and head out to find the rest of their friends.

*

“I think this is my favorite picture of you,” Loki says, holding out his phone. Steve, Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Natasha all gather around and start laughing when they see it. Tony had to admit a picture of Prince Charming rolling a joint was one hell of a juxtaposition.

“Don’t show anyone that, I’ll get fired and aunt Peggy will eat my ass in a wholly unsexy way,” he tells Loki, who just grins like he knows something Tony doesn’t. At least unlike everyone else he didn’t need the job, he was just told in no uncertain terms that he was going to experience a shitty job so he didn’t let his privilege get to his head or so aunt Peggy told him. He was at least fifty percent sure Steve had a crush on her for it too, which was really only made worse when they met right in the middle of Steve going off on another tirade about John Smith and colonialization that Peggy agreed with.

Personally Tony figured he’d keep the political implications of his job out of his life at this point in time but that was mostly because a large part of his job when he took over SI was all politics and he fucking hated politics. Loki was rather fond but given his habit of having the opinion that best served him in any given moment Tony figured he was a terrible person to take his cues from. Instead he chose to hate his job as Prince Charming even though Peggy thought he managed to find a ‘fun’ job. Clearly she forgot the part where he had to deal with annoying parents all day and stand on his feet to boot. At least the kids were mostly adorable, that made everything worth it unless some little twerp came along to be a little piss ant. Then he contemplated quitting but he feared Peggy more than annoying parents and children.

“Alright- so subjects that aren’t this fantastic picture of Tony. Can someone tell me _why_ we’re going to Disneyland tomorrow when we don’t work? Because I feel like we should hate that place,” Bruce says. Tony didn’t disagree, especially since the other guy who played Charming was at least three inches taller than him, which Tony found ridiculously unfair. _He_ should be the taller Charming.

“I agree, but then I’m the only one stuck in a Mickey Mouse head all day,” Loki says, nose in the air.

“Aww come on, don’t you want to experience the rides and torment the other Mickeys?” Tony asks and Loki perks up.

“I would rather enjoy tormenting the other Mickeys. Maybe I can find out which one threw up in that hat and give them a little payback,” he says and Tony gives Thor a ‘help me’ look that the traitorous bastard totally ignores. Well okay then, Tony guessed he was on ‘keep Loki from doing something stupid’ duty tomorrow by himself thanks to Thor being a total dick and not minding his brother. They all knew Loki wasn’t prepared to mind himself- it wasn’t his style.

Bruce sighs, “okay, so I guess we all need to keep Loki far away from anything that even resembles Mickey Mouse. That should be a blast. Honestly if we wanted rides we could all go to Six Flags or literally anywhere else,” he points out.

“And miss out on the Disney magic? Never,” Natasha says, hand to her heart. Loki rolls his eyes at her and she flips him off, something that wasn’t nearly as terrifying as it used to be thanks to everyone having seen her dressed up as Ariel smiling at children all day.

“Fuck the Disney magic,” Loki mumbles.

Thor shakes his head, “dressing up as Mickey Mouse all day has really disillusioned you. You used to _love_ Sleeping Beauty,” he says.

Loki looks down right horrified with Thor for saying this so they all knew it was true too. Tony grins, “that and you know, you’re dating Prince Charming,” he says and Loki roll his eyes again, a common gesture when all things work was the topic of conversation.

“Your Prince Charming jokes lost their charm forever ago, Tony. And I was more of an Aladdin fan if I had to choose a prince,” he says, earning an offended noise from Tony.

“You say Aladdin and I raise you Mulan. She’s the reason I knew I was bisexual,” Natasha says.

“She’s the reason Shang knew he was bisexual too,” Tony says. “I mean he thought she was a dude for most of the movie and for some reason no one noticed he originally fell in love with a dude? Obviously he’s the original bisexual icon.” Stephen nods his agreement and since he played the role of Shang it was as good as done.

“Who’s the new bisexual icon?” Loki asks, frowning.

For a moment that throws Tony but it’s Bruce that saves him, “the Babadook, obviously,” he says and Natasha immediately holds out her hand for a high five.

“Well-placed meme joke, Bruce. You’re my new best friend- sorry Clint, but you’ve been replaced.” Clint looks scandalized by this but says nothing because he’s too busy glaring at Bruce.

Loki looks unimpressed, “I didn’t think that movie was half as good as everyone said it was. I’m glad it’s the bisexual icon instead of the gay one- I’m happy to give you guys the subpar horror monster,” he says.

“So what’s the gay icon?” Natasha asks, raising an eyebrow.

“The Bye Bye Man,” Tony says and everyone bursts out laughing except Loki, who gives Tony an annoyed look. “Oh come on, you love me,” he says.

“I’d sell you to some aliens for a guarantee that they won’t probe me,” he tells Tony.

“Don’t be rude, Loki,” Thor says even though Loki completely ignores his words.

“In his defense,” Stephen says, “Tony _did_ suggest that perhaps one of the most ridiculous horror movie antagonists in recent history was a gay icon. I’d be offended if the Bye Bye Man was supposed to be an icon for me too- have you seen that movie? He basically looks like the average Slipknot concert attendee.”

Bruce frowns, “how did debating on why we were showing up to work on our day off turn into horror monsters? Why are you all like this?” he asks.

Tony shrugs, “its all part of the charm.”

“You’d know,” Loki says, “you _are_ Prince Charming.” Tony gives him an offended look because he was the one who claimed his charming jokes weren’t funny and now he got to make them? Rude.

*

Bruce looked like total hell in the morning and honestly Tony didn’t look better but it was totally worth it to get wasted and spill Disney secrets to all the bar patrons that gathered around them thanks to them all being loud when drunk minus Loki, who got quiet. Bruce joked that he planned on taking over the world and honestly Tony didn’t disagree with it.

“Coming here on our day off was a mistake. This place is louder than my headache,” he mumbles.

Tony hands over a bottle of Advil, “it’ll help if you drink an entire bottle of water. Trust me, I’m an expert on this stuff,” he says. Bruce takes the bottle gratefully as Steve, Natasha, and Loki appear.

“We’ve already had to beat Loki off Mickey but we did at least learn that wasn’t the Mickey that threw up in the Mickey head,” Steve tells them.

“Can we go on a ride with a high potential for death?” Bruce asks.

“That sounds like fun,” Tony agrees. Steve gives them both a worried look but any opinions he was about to express were interrupted by the arrival of Steven, Thor, and Clint.

“What did we miss?” Thor asks, spotting Steve’s worried look right away. “Loki didn’t kill any Mickeys did he?”

Stephen squints at him a little, “if your first concern is that your brother may have committed murder you have problems.”

“Actually I think _I’d_ be the one with problems,” Loki says, “but what you missed was Tony and Bruce expressing their somewhat concerning wish to die on a Disney ride.”

Thor laughs, “don’t be ridiculous, you wouldn’t even be pronounced dead on the property so you wouldn’t have actually died in Disneyland. Death happening here ruins the magic don’t you know,” he says in far too cheerful a tone.

They all remain silent for a beat before Bruce shakes his head, “well thanks for that concerning bit of information, Thor. Lets just find something to do that won’t make me throw up,” he mumbles.

“Hey!” a small, somewhat familiar voice says, “that’s Prince Charming!” They all turn to find a child standing there with a confused parent looking at Tony.

Everyone turns to look at Tony, who responds with a highly intelligent, “umm.” The kid waves and he sighs, “hey,” he says somewhat awkwardly. Usually the kids didn’t recognize him out of costume thank _god_ but apparently this one was sharp enough to notice who he was.

“Where’s Cinderella?” the kid asks.

Like Tony fucking knew but he wasn’t going to tell the poor kid that. “Uh, technically he’s my version of Cinderella,” Tony says, gesturing to Loki. “Except you know, he’s a guy… and going through a goth phase. Uh, anyways have a magical day,” he says and he all but runs off, his friends close behind.

“Oh my god I’m so getting fired for telling that child Cinderella is goth. Aunt Peggy is going to kick my ass,” he says, trying his best to shield his face from view.

Loki hums noncommittally, “and here I thought you’d be fired for implying Cinderella is a man- obviously that would ruin the Disney magic,” Loki says sarcastically. Too bad, Tony thinks, because he always liked Cinderella best. He could relate to wanting to escape his abusive parental figure even if he didn’t care, ironically, for Charming.

“If a child recognizes me I’m going to pretend to be a shrub and hope it works,” Bruce says, rubbing his temples and staring at the ground. Yeah, Tony was about three percent sure the kids wouldn’t ever fall for that but he wanted to see it happen nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
